Warrior of Chaos: Parody
by PJOparodywriter
Summary: Annabeth cheated on him. Disowned by his father. Insulted by the Gods. Forgotten by his own kind. Recruited by Chaos. Can he take revenge on the ones that betrayed him? Warning: May contain Mature Content. Warning 2: This is a Parody.
1. DISOWNED-AW MAN

**Notice: This is a parody. There may be some mature content, too. Do not take it seriously. And if it's not funny, it doesn't matter either. It's just a stupid parody which I wrote in 5 minutes to pass the time. No offense intended to anybody if anyone did take offense. Everything is supposed to be stupid or funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I'm not Rick Riordan for God's sake!**

Percy walked through the Camp Borders, Riptide in his pocket. He smiled. Today, he was going to finally see Annabeth! Yay!

He sprinted towards the Athena Cabin, hand in his pocket, feeling his pen. He stopped by the door, and pushed it open.

"Anna-" Percy stopped. What he saw surprised, no, shocked him. His half-brother, Mark Bzoo **(Notice it's an anagram of bozo)** and Annabeth were engaging in a heated make-out session, their eyes closed. Mark gently slid his hands under Annabeth's jeans, while Percy slowly stepped out. Mark then pulled down Annabeth's pants, revealing her wet panties.

"Oh, Mark..." Annabeth sighed. "You're much better than that douche bag Percy."

"I know..." Mark answered. "And you're so hot and sexy..."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS ABOUT?" Percy screamed. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ANNABETH?!"

Annabeth laughed. "What does it look like, Percy? Now, please let us return to our current business."

Percy screamed in anger. "AS IF!" He shouted as Mark lifted Annabeth's shirt off.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "Take this! I'll kill you all!" He swiped with his sword, only to be blocked by Mark's spear. Percy ducked a stab, and then sliced again and again, only to be blocked. Then Mark charged and twirled his spear, knocking Riptide out of his hand and kicking him out of our cabin. "Oh, and Poseidon disowned you and now I'm his favorite son!" Mark called out behind him. "Forgot to tell you."

Percy stormed out of Camp Half-Blood, when suddenly a man appeared in front of him. His tuxedo had Nebulae and Galaxies moving on it, with exploding stars appearing now and then.

"Greetings. I am Chaos. Would you like to be my assassin-warrior-assistant-second-in-command?" Chaos said, holding out his hand.

"Do I get a cool tuxedo like yours?" Percy asked, shaking his hand. He forgot all his sorrows.

"Yes." Chaos answered. "You also get unimaginable powers, like element control and opposite gender attraction."

"Yay!" Percy bounced around happily. "OK. I join."

"Good. Follow me." Chaos teleported away, and then came back. "Whoops. I forgot your powers. Here you go." Chaos transported loads of powers into Percy. Then they both teleported away.

They arrived at the Chaos stronghold, in a massive hall with platinum and golden walls. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. "Meet my army and commanders." Chaos pointed at his army, which was thousands of human bodied warriors with animal heads, dressed, in bronze armor. The commanders stood nearby.

Percy walked over to the first one, Bianca Di Angelo. "Hey, wassup?" He kissed Bianca passionately, Bianca responding full-force.

Then he went over to Zoe Nightshade, and they kissed too. "You're back, Percy?" Zoe kissed him again.

Next Percy hugged Beckendorf (who was not in love with Silena anymore), and spotted Luke. "Hey Luke!" They high-fived. "How ya doing, Bro?" Luke asked.

After that Percy went over to Silena, and they kissed too. "Long time no see, Perce!"

"OK, OK." Chaos muttered. "Dove, Anvil, go to the dinner hall first." Silena and Beckendorf ran off, their respective battalions following them.

"Dove? Anvil?" Percy asked Bianca.

"You see, Master Chaos when he made us generals gave us super-cool names. I'm Bone Girl." She said proudly.

"OK, now rest of you go, except for you Percy." Chaos said, gesturing to the Dinner Hall. "Now I'm going to give you a super-cool name and a battalion. You can have lion-headed warriors." He said, a battalion of lion-heads appearing behind him.

"And now, I deem you..."

"DarkVoid."


	2. Lovers, lovers, lovers

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. I'm, like making multiple chapters in one day. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

**A month later  
**"Today, DarkVoid I will test you to see if your training worked.." Chaos intoned. "Your first task: Destroy these skeletal warriors."

DarkVoid (Void in short) nodded. "Got it."

Void sprinted towards the newly-materialized skeletons, uncapping Tiderip, the sword Chaos had given him. He unleashed several furious blasts of energy, taking down a few while slashing at another.

"Hya!" Void shouted. "Ha!" He unleashed an energy explosion, taking all of them down.

"Good job, Void." Chaos clapped. "I ripped the explosion power off from Megaman, by the way. His comics are really good! Well. You have mastered a lot of powers. Now for your next task, get a few wives and bond with them."

Void nodded. "YAY! Finally."

"Well, of you go. The newest Batman comic has come out and I need to get a copy." Then he disappeared.

Just then, Bianca/Bone Girl walked in. "Hey, Void. How-" She was cut off by a passionate kiss from Void.

"Please, call me Percy." He said huskily. "At least when we're alone together."

Bianca kissed him back. "And please, call me Bianca when we're alone." She looked over his shoulder. "Who's house?"

Percy smiled. "Mine." They teleported off together to Percy's mansion, into his bedroom. Percy kissed Bianca again, trailing kisses down her neck. Bianca, in a revealing silver tank-top and jeans, gasped. She collapsed onto Percy's Emperor sized bed, her high-heels still strapped on. She reached down to unstrap them.

Percy stopped her, sat on her and murmured: "Oh no, Babe, don't. They make it so much more fun for me." Percy leaned down, kissing her on the chin. Bianca tugged on his red t-shirt, which Percy pulled off with relish and his muscles flexed in the light. Percy kissed her again, sneaking his hands into her jeans. He pulled them down, moving his hands over her smooth, delicious white legs, and placing his left hand on her wet panties.

"You're so wet." Percy murmured huskily, hugging her while kissing her. But suddenly, Bianca, using her godly strength, pushed Percy onto the bed and she sat on top of him, kissing him.

"Oh no." She whispered, kissing him. "I get to first." She pulled down his jeans, then his boxer shorts, revealing his erect manhood. Bianca stroked it, Percy gasping and squirming under her. "You want me to?"

Percy nearly shouted. "Oh hell yes!"

"I want you to beg." Bianca trailed kisses on his erect cock.

"Please." Percy begged, lust and love burning in his eyes.

Bianca lowered her head, feeling his manhood entering her mouth. Percy suddenly moved it, forcing Bianca to bob her head on it.

"OH SHIT!" Percy shouted, his cum spraying out of his manhood and into Bianca's waiting throat.

Bianca sucked it all in. "Oh babe, this is delicious." Then she continued bobbing, while stroking Percy's abs gently.

"C'mon," Bianca whispered seductively. "I know you want to shoot all of your smelly, sticky load into my face."

Percy gripped the blankets, his knuckles white. He screamed. "I'm-I'M-OH SHIT!" His seed shot into her throat, one drop hitting her cheek. Bianca scooped it up with her finger, and then licked it with relish, obviously enjoying it. Then she went on her knees, and lowered her shaved pussy onto Percy's cock, bobbing up and down.

Percy immediately shot his seed inside of her, Bianca's velvety walls gripping the new arrival. Bianca collapsed onto the bed, shaking. "Holy Shit." She whispered. She had fucked a lot of people in the past, but Percy-he really was the best. And, growing inside of her was a feeling other than lust...

Love.

"I love you." Bianca whispered.

"Me too." Percy got up. "But first, it's my turn." He summoned four pairs of unbreakable handcuffs, and chained Bianca to the bedposts. He lowered his head and whispered: "You are so sexy."

Percy moved his hand over her wet panties, pulling it off. He craned his neck, kissing her shaven pussy. Bianca gasped, trying to move but restrained by her steel handcuffs, which cut into her skin. Percy kissed it again, while pulling off her tank top and unclasping her lacy, black bra, which made her look even sexier.

When he took off her bra, what he saw stunned him. In front of him were two of the most beautiful, rosy pink tits he had ever seen. They were just the right size, even better than Annabeth's.

Bianca, surprisingly, looked shy. "Li-like what you see?" This was the first time someone had stared at her like that.

"No..." Percy whispered. Bianca looked like she was going to cry. The man she loved...and maybe, now he was going to abandon her. "I love it." He smirked, biting one of her rosy pink tits, which were now rocky hard. Bianca cried out in pleasure, moaning. Percy then slapped her ass, causing her to cry out. He placed his cock between her two tits, rubbing them back and forth, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Per-Percy!" Bianca cried. "I'm-I'm gonna come!"

Void quickly lowered his mouth to her pussy, which was quivering. "C'mon." The cum shot out, going into Percy's mouth. This gesture filled Percy with pleasure, and inserted his manhood into her waiting pussy.

Percy shouted a blur of words in pleasure, as his hot seed filled Bianca. Velvety walls pressed in on the intruder, filling both with unbelievable pleasure. This lasted a few seconds before Void collapsed onto the bed, panting. Bianca was still chained, though, and she struggled to get out. Percy put a finger on her lips, and then quietly unclasped the cuffs. The lovers collapsed onto the bed, hugging each other, tired.

And then they fell asleep.

_A few hours later_

__A massive sound woke Percy up.

"DarkVoid, please come to my office." It was the unmistakable voice of Chaos.

Void quickly got up, got dressed, and then left a note for Bianca on the table side, who was slumbering quietly. Looking at her naked body, Void smiled, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred a bit, but then fell back asleep.

Void teleported to Chaos' office, Tiderip in hand. Chaos was lounging on one of the spin chairs, spinning while reading a comic.

"Sir!" Void shouted.

Chaos looked up lazily. "Hi. Anyway, we have a new mission."

Void tensed. "Which is?"

"Defeat the Olympian Gods."


	3. Throwing a god is fun

**A/N: I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! OH YEAH!**

**Warning: Again, a bit of Mature content. If you want to skip it, scroll down to the place where it says END OF MATURE CONTENT (FOR NOW).**

**_Meanwhile...On Olympus_**

"OH HELL YES!" Annabeth screamed from inside Mark's bedroom. "MARK!"

Mark gently nipped at her tits, hands roaming her almost perfect body. He trailed kisses down her stomach, all the way to her quivering pussy.

Mark then raised her legs, thrusting into her waiting pussy. After that, they both fell onto Mark's bed, gasping for breath.

"Wow, Mark." Annabeth whispered. "You're much better than that bastard Percy."

"I know, my perfect." Mark said.

**END OF MATURE CONTENT (FOR NOW)**

A lot of things had happened in one month. Mark, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Thalia and Nico were all gods now. Thalia and Nico had officially married, Annabeth and Mark had also.

Mark was the god of ponds, and lakes, Annabeth, the goddess of tactics and intelligence, Leo the god of fire, Frank, the god of shapeshifting, Hazel, the goddess of horse riding and precious stones, Piper, the goddess of beauty, Jason the god of electricity, Thalia the goddess of electricity, and Nico the god of the undead.

Suddenly a loud voice reached even the outskirts of Olympus.

"ATTENTION! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Zeus boomed.

The couple got up, dressing and then speeding towards the Throne Room. The others were already there, also ready for battle.

"Attention." Zeus said. "A group led by the powerful entity known only to us as Chaos has already stormed the bottom of the Empire State Building. They will be up here in any second. We need your help-help us confront them."

"UNDERSTOOD!" They shouted, and then speeded towards the elevator, just as it dinged open. Somehow, they had made the elevator bigger and inside stood a gargantuan army. At the front was a tall man, radiating with energy. As he stepped out, the rest of his army stepped out too.

"Greetings, Zeus." The man, Chaos, intoned. "We have come here to destroy you."

Zeus snorted, but it was obviously forced.

"AS IF!" Mark shouted arrogantly. "As long as I'm here, nobody will destroy Olympus."

Chaos laughed. "Your bravery does you well, you god, but you are no match for even a soldier in my army."

"DREAM ON!" Mark shouted, now angry. "I COULD BEAT YOU IN 10 SECONDS!"

Chaos stood there. "Then I suppose you could beat my lieutenant in 5?"

"BRING IT!" Mark roared in rage.

His lieutenant stepped forward. He let his hood fall, and all the Olympians gasped.

It was Percy.

But now he was handsomer, and way more powerful. Energy radiated off him.

"Meet DarkVoid." Chaos yawned. "Anyway, please stop shouting. It hurts my ears."

Mark wasn't listening, and he snarled. "I beat you before, and I can beat you again."

"Back off, Percy." Poseidon looked proudly at his now favorite son, Mark. "He'll just beat you again."

"YEAH!" Annabeth cheered for Mark.

DarkVoid snorted. "If he can stay standing after 10 seconds, I'd be surprised."

Mark snarled at the challenge. "Lets see."

DarkVoid yawned. "Whatever you say buddy."

"BEGIN!" Poseidon shouted.

Mark charged at DarkVoid, spear jabbing. But as soon as he got close, he went flying into the air, crashing through the roof of a house with so much force the whole house fell.

Annabeth started crying, and she ran towards Mark. What was Mark was a bloody mess, his face torn off while his neck was twisted. His hands were gone, clothes torn, showing his previously magnificent chest that was now just a sunken pile of bones.

"What have you done?" Annabeth cried. She threw herself on Mark, trying to wake him up. But he was unconscious, so he didn't answer. But all to no avail as Annabeth broke down. She cried and cried.

Apollo walked over and placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, while slowly healing Mark.

Chaos laughed. "We'll be back tomorrow, Olympians!" And then they disappeared.

_Later_

__Annabeth threw her hands over the now conscious Mark, kissing him passionately. "Mark! You're awake! You have no idea how happy I am!"

Mark kissed her back (he was now healed, and his body was the same as before but it was weaker), but suddenly his face darkened. He pushed her away. "Are you attracted to Percy?"

Annabeth laughed, but it was nervous. "What? No way!"

Mark got up from his bed. "You do, don't you."

Annabeth shrunk away. "Just, a tiny little bit. But I love you!"

Mark exhaled in relief-he didn't want to lose Annabeth. "Good." Then, suddenly, an evil look came onto his face. "I'm going to get my revenge on that Percy."

"How are you going to do that?" His girlfriend asked, afraid for him. "You'll die!"

"I know exactly how." Mark smiled evilly. "Bianca."


	4. TORTURE!

**I uploaded 3 chaps in one day! awesome! which means no time for anyone to read it yet...**

**Warning: Mature Content**

_**A hour**_**_ later_**  
Bianca, in a tank top, shorts, and fur boots, which accentuated her curves perfectly, sighed. This extremely attractive goddess was tired, and of course sad. Percy had been busy lately, getting ready for the battle of Olympus. He hadn't spent any time with her, making her extremely lonely. Everyone seemed to be doing something with their lovers-Charles with his new girlfriend, Janette, Silena, with a boy called Kurt, Zoe was going out with a charming boy called George...Anyway, everybody else was doing something with their respective lovers.

Except her.

She sighed, and kicked a rock resentfully across the worn path. Flowers were blooming; Bianca tended to her garden well. Then, she plopped down on a stump that she used as a chair, crossing her legs together to get comfy. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the figure running across her garden.

Suddenly, a handkerchief was placed around her mouth and a strong arm picked her up. The soaked handkerchief slowly made her drowsy...

_Chloroform._

She struggled, but to no avail. The drowsiness slowly overtook her, Bianca's eyes closed, and the last thing that flashed across her mind was...

_Percy._

_**Later**  
_

_****_Bianca woke up to find herself strapped onto a black leather chair. She was still wearing the clothes she had on before. In front of her was a high-backed leather chair. The occupant swung round to face her.

"Mark." Bianca muttered. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"I am your captor." Mark tried an evil voice, but it sounded like a squeak. "You fear me."

"Ummm...no." Bianca said. "You're Mark."

"Oh shit! How did she find out? I mean..That's ridiculous!" Mark stuttered.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Fine. I'm Mark." Mark stated. "I want revenge on Percy."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." He said, equally sarcastic. "Well, milady, I have to say you're quite stunningly sexy." Mark winked, trying to be seductive with his handsome face and manly body.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to play with you now, milady." Mark smiled, but it was forced. Bianca spat at him. "But I have to hurt you first. But I assure you, you will be equally sexy when the time comes."

Bianca swore at him. "Go fuck yourself!"

Mark laughed maniacally. "Now, that's not nice, is it? Guards, beat her!" Two human guards came in, and began beating her.

**_Meanwhile_  
**

****A message flashed onto Void's iPhone 5 screen. It was a video. He swiped to unlock, and then played the video.

_"Greetings!" A voice laughed. A face came on screen. It was Mark._

_Mark turned the camera towards a leather chair. "I have come to take revenge." He spun the chair, revealing a bruised and battered Bianca. Her white tank top was torn, showing an equally torn black bra and her shorts were ripped, not leaving much to the imagination._

"Bianca!" Void cried out.

_"If you don't want her to be tortured anymore, teleport to us in 10 seconds after you view this message. Just sense us." Mark said. Then the video stopped._

__Void shook with rage. But what choice did he have? He teleported to them, only to find himself in shackles.

Mark, in front of him, grinned. "Once a god is trapped, he cannot use his powers. So let us begin!" He laughed evilly.

"Bring Bianca forward!"


End file.
